Surprises
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jackie throws a surprise birthday party with a varying set of outcomes. All the pairings you know me for are in this little one shot. For FreekyDisaster18's birthday which I am still in time for!


**Author's Note:** Happy birthday to my dearest soulmate Helen! This is of course for you sweetcheeks. See, I knew I would manage to write your property fic before midnight! :p P.S. Ciara was utterly perfect and I advise anyone who loves theatre or just Blythe to watch it (I'm going for the second time on Wednesday!)

* * *

Stuart's birthday was only ten days before Ewan's so along with a few small presents Jackie had decided to throw a surprise party for them both in a function hall of a upmarket club that was not owned by the McIntyre chain which had been easier than others to acquire for the evening. Everyone had turned up on time which had been one less hassle to deal with and the men had made all the right comments to her after their initial shock. She was standing at the side of the room, watching the guests mingle with each other, including Robbie who seemed to have found himself a blonde to chat up and she couldn't help but shake her head at. He honestly was the most intolerable man she had ever met.

The dress she had picked for the evening was more blue than turquoise but not by much and reached just below the knee with a slit up one side. Taking her eyes away from the dance floor she ordered a drink from the bar where she found Stuart and his husband.

The two men engulfed her in a hug, proclaiming their love and gratitude for her. "You really didn't have to do this!" "We'd have been ecstatic enough with just a sit-down meal at your place." "I don't know how we are going to make up for this!" Jackie it sounded like they had already had their fair share of the free bar that the owner had kindly put on for the night but it made her happy to have put her party together.

"Well tough, we wanted to treat you. And you do not have to make up for us doing this for you!" They kissed and cuddled her numerous more times and then left her so they could carry on enjoying the atmosphere. Ewan pulled Stuart by the hands towards the giant cake that had been Karen's contribution to this - she had also added Matt's name to the card because she knew he would not bother doing or bringing anything he hadn't been asked to.

Jackie felt hands on her waist before they met over her stomach as lips pressed against her bare collar bone.

"She was pretty," Jackie muttered, a hint of a jealous edge creeping in to her voice, as she tried to relax into Robbie's arms.

"Was she? I didn't notice. She asked for Duncan's name and then hastily went away to speak to him; and I still have this god-awful habit of toying with my wedding ring in conversations which puts all women off." Both of them actually loved that habit of his but he tried to pretend it was the great bane of his life.

"Aww, poor baby, losing your extensive following of women at such a young age." Robbie gently nipped the side of her neck with his teeth and she quickly pulled her head away in fear of bruises appearing later in the night against her pale skin.

"You hurt me Jackie, you really do."

"That may be so but imagine how dull your nights would be without me now that you can't pull anyone else." She said, leaning back ever so slightly with her hips.

"I don't want to pull anyone else."

Robbie pulled her back nearer to his body as his fingers teased her waist and sides before she came back to her senses, "Oh, you are not getting me to have a quickie this early tonight after the work I've put in!"

"We'll see." He grinned against her shoulder as he mentally thought up plans to make her give in. Knowing how every inch of her worked as well as he did helped in this matter because he knew with just a few simple words or actions the woman was complete putty in his hands.

Once he had stopped most of his advances she began to play with the bracelet on her left wrist, a sure sign she was worrying, "Do you think they are enjoying themselves?" She asked, looking over at the couple whom this was in aid of.

"If they aren't they will answer to me. You have outdone yourself this time, love."

"We have." She quickly corrected.

"Nope, I'm taking no praise for this and have been telling anybody who asks that you did all the work."

"But I would have lost the plot if it weren't for you. You were, and are, the most laid-back person I know and you calmed me down and tried to help with the plans when I reached my limits. And the not so subtle threats from you to the owner were so helpful in getting the venue."

"Me threatening people?! I came here to enjoy myself not to be insulted." Robbie twisted her around and finally managed to get a kiss from his wife of three years. His finger moved away some of the longer strands of hair that framed her face, careful not to touch the main body of it as it was perfectly pinned up.

* * *

Karen was sat at a table by herself as the strangers she was next to were doing other things and that was when Burke started to talk to her, "What are you drinking?"

"If I said the most expensive drink they have, what would you do?"

"Buy it. I have that perfect gentleman image to uphold." Karen bit her bottom lip so as not to laugh out loud but couldn't stop a smirk.

"Hey! I've always been good to you."

"To me maybe, to all others not so much. I'll have a vodka and orange if you're sure." They scored at each other as he subconsciously ran a hand across her back on his way past.

Her red hair was in a loose side-ponytail over her right shoulder which looked effortlessly classy on her as compared to anyone else who would be the exact opposite with that style. As he walked back to the table from the bar he couldn't take his eyes off her and it was then that he realised how much she had managed to get under his skin.

Sitting down next to her he decided to tell at least part of what he wanted to say that night to her, "You look nice by the way."

"Thank you. You look good too. You owe me money for half that cake, I thought I should tell you."

"I noticed that. People will start talking and making up rumours." After first raising an eyebrow he winked at her without hesitating.

It suddenly hit Karen that there was nothing holding them back now. They had each had a difficult few years personally but they had survived and were stronger than ever before. He had retired the previous year meaning that it could not be seen as a professional problem, but it had taken that long for them to become real friends never mind moving beyond casual flirting. And after two years separated she and her now-ex-husband had eventually finalised their divorce so neither were tied in any way to anybody else.

"They're only harmful to us if they aren't true." She smiled over the rim of the glass in her hand, hoping that he would understand what she was trying to imply and that he would make a move sooner or later. Matt didn't dare break the eye contact they shared at that moment in case he had just imagined the past minute of his life and wanted to stare at her with permission for the remainder of the night, or longer if she allowed it.

* * *

Ronan and Jamie had been dragged into the plan so that they could bring them to the hall by having them say that the young couple would be treating them to a meal after a quick drink first. Ronan could have probably talked herself out of it by reminding them of how horrid a liar she was but Jamie had no choice as it was his father and step-mother who had organised the party and would not be allowing him to let it fail. After helping himself to some of the snacks that were on a long table at the back of the hall Jamie made his way back to his girlfriend and offered his hand for a dance.

He knew Ronan hated dancing of any kind with a vengeance but he hoped that with the innate charm offensive he had thankfully inherited from Robbie that she would accept just this once.

"I honestly have never felt that Jackie was right about you being your dad's double until right this second." She smiled, placing her hand in his and getting to get feet as a slower tempo song started to come out of the speakers.

Jamie was the spitting image of his dad yet their personalities were completely different which Jackie brought up at every opportunity simply to wind up her other half. With the older woman as her main female influence Ronan was becoming more like Jackie with even more sarcasm and a touchy temper. The young adults were not sure how serious this relationship between them was but whatever the outcome they had been friends since Ronan had entered the group's lives as the shy little girl and nothing would compromise that link.

Her fingers entwined at this base of his neck as they gently swayed to the music and revelled in the fact they were able to do this in public and nobody blinked an eye.

* * *

A number of hours later and most of the guests were more than seriously inebriated with alcohol and Stuart leaned his head on the man next to him's shoulder, "Happy surprise joint birthday party my love."

"Same to you," Ewan whispered, his voice giving away now close to falling asleep he really was. He thought to himself how thoughtful it was of their daughter to book a suite for them in the hotel next door so that they would hopefully get to a bed without any major hazards. This was the best time - never mind birthday - he had experienced in a very long time and couldn't wait to thank his friends properly, when bottles of vodka and shots were not present. For now though he held Ewan to his side, kissing the lips of the man he could not imagine living without for even a day, and wanted to stay in that position for ever.

Speaking of Ronan he noticed that she and Jamie were still dancing and were the most sober people attending which made him exceptionally proud in his dazed state. The next people that caught his eye were his former boss and the Chief Super who were still seated by themselves at a small table in the corner yet had moved so close their foreheads were almost touching while Matt seemed to have a hand on the side of her dress-clad thigh. Stuart briefly caught a glimpse of Robbie and Jackie before they disappeared in to a back room - which Robbie somehow had the key to - not even attempting to hide what they were going to do there as their mouths were glued together and she didn't care in the smallest way that he had messed up her beautiful hair.

He looked around the room a last time, and content with how everyone was enjoying themselves, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut as sleep overtook his own body and mind momentarily.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELEN! xox**


End file.
